Seven Years
by HardcoreBloodAngel
Summary: Two thousand five hundred and fiftyfive days, twelve hours, 53 minutes, and 34 seconds. That is how long I have been held captive. Two thousand five hundred and fifty five days equals seven years to the day.Naru is taken by the Akatsuki when she is four years of age.It was a usual day in the base that they were currently staying in.But then something happens that no one thought of.


www dot soul-expressions-abuse-recovery dot com/childhood dot html

Childhood

by Joanna  
(England)

Living in fear - hope death is near  
Battered and bruised - so confused  
object of lust - self disgust  
Happy Birthday, 4 - child whore  
Feeling like dirt - pain and hurt  
Can never tell - living hell  
Living a lie - want to die  
Thoughts inside - suicide

www dot soul-expressions-abuse-recovery dot com/glass-heart dot html

* * *

Hidan. This means trouble.

"You worthless piece of shit." A low and dangerous voice sounded behind me. I jumped up and turned around, immediately covering my face to shield it from the blow that I knew was coming. Hidan stood in front of me, one of his new daggers shone in his hand, reflecting the light right into my eyes. His free hand grabbed my wrist and pulled it to him. I fought and pulled away, only to have my cheek earn another cut, another scar adding to the six I had gotten here. I felt blood drip down the side of my face.

Two thousand five hundred and fifty five days, twelve hours, 53 minutes, and 34 seconds. That is how long I have been held captive. Seven years ago I was taken from the Hidden Leaf Village. Six and a half years ago, they gave up searching for me. Six years ago, I died. Five years ago, I got a new master. Seven years ago, my hell began, along with the nightly beatings by random members. Who ever got to me first. Master is soft and gentle and treats me nice. Only he can touch me. He doesn't like his things touched and kills when they are. Even if he is nice and seems to care, he still abuses me and I hate him. If Master found Hidan hitting me, he would be in a world full of hate and pain. Its not so bad since Master adopted me. The others still think they can boss me around, but I am assigned a master and don't have to listen to anyone else. Leader even said so.

It still doesn't stop them from hurting me.

"If Sasuke found out you hit him he will kill you."

"Shut up Itachi. He can only try, like every other time."

"Master wont kill you. You can't die. He will just have you live through your worst nightmare. Everyone here knows what it is. Do you really want that to happen?" I threatened. Master said that I am his and his only. I stand down to him only.

"You little fucker!" He growled and I glared at him, taking a stance to hold my ground. I smiled and stood up straight, and leaned against the wall, one foot propping me up. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"What the hell do you think you are doing Hidan?" Sasuke whispered by his ear. Hidan stiffened and turned around, hiding his new dagger. I walked up behind him and yanked it out of his hands and handed it over to Master. Master looked down at it and looked at my cheek. His eyes became hard. "Does this have poison on it?!" He yelled harshly and slammed Hidan into a wall, his red eyes glowing in the dim light.

"N-No." Hidan stammered out. He acted all tough when Master wasn't near by, but when he was, I swear he wets himself. You cant tell with the black clothing everyone wears.

Master pocketed the dagger and punched a hole in his stomach. Blood hit the walls and stained Masters white shirt. You could hear the electricity in the air for the Chidori.

Several bombs went off at once. I was thrown back into the wall which I am sure left a dent and sunk to the ground. My mind was fuzzy, but I heard shouting. My name was shouted a few times, but I don't know who was yelling. I could feel chakra in the air, hear and felt electricity hitting electricity. Smelt and heard blood flying through the air. A pair of arms wrapped around me and picked me up. It felt like my stomach was still on the ground. The chakra was something that I hadn't felt for a long time. A long long time. So long that I didn't know if I would ever feel it again.

"Kashi." I choked out. There was smoke everywhere. I couldn't breath.

"Sh. Its okay." He whispered and I felt the ground shake beneath us. More explosions. We leaped into the air and I screamed out in pain when something sliced at me a few times. Kakashi cursed and moved faster.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed and I knew he was chasing after us.

"Fuck you, you sick fuck." I mumbled out. He heard me. I grinned. Kakashi cursed again and I passed out after that.


End file.
